Eres solo mio
by Idachi
Summary: Kisaita  shota, lemmon, violacion, Mpreg, sadomasoquismo, muerte de un personaje, Orjias  Itachi es un chico que tiene una realidad falsa, y descubrira su verdad gracias al amor que llego sin previo aviso, sabiendo que... la mafia no estaria contenta.


**Este es un fic que deje abandonado en otra pag, pero puedo seguirle mas tarde si gusta de el :D**

**En la otra pag me llamaba dathebayo5000 xD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son del maravilloso masashi kishimoto sensei :D**

Siglo XVl.

La era de los vestidos argos y esponjados, era de los mafiosos principalmente, esa era la epoca de la gloria para ellos, mas para una de las mafias mas grades del todo el país, Akatsuki, la organizacion con mas tierras, mucho más poder, y por supuesto mas dinero. Era una de todas las mafias que llevaban años en el negocio, lavando dinero, matando gente que debia dinero, haciendo de la corrupcion una vida, y ovbiamente deben de tener subordinados, los cuales tenian dinero hasta en los zapatos, ya que les daban un sueldo muy gratificante por sus trabajos.

Todo era diferente en una mansion en particular, se encontraban dos niños jugando, uno ya de 14 años y el 8 de ocho, el de 14, Uchiha Itachi, el hijo mayor de una adinerada familia y claro una persona a seguir por las chicas, el menor Uchiha Sasuke, con tan solo 8 años ya era muy atletico, sin duda ellos dos eran los mejores hijos que cualquier papá pudiera tener.

-señoritos, es hora del almuerzo..-decia una joven sirvienta, que se acerco a ellos haciendoles una pequeña reverencia.

-si vamos para aya!..-dijo cortesmente y un poco ajitado el mayor de los pequeños al oir que los llamaban.

Levantandose del suelo, y ayudando a su pequeño hermano se dispuso a ir al komedor que tenian al aire libre en el jardin, solo al oler las deliciosas galletas recien hechas, se le hizo agua la boca, la verdad tenia una aficion por el dulce y mas por las galletas recien hechas.

Al pequeño Sasuke no le gustaban los dulces asi que solo se dispuso a mirar, solo tomaba leche el pequeño, en cambio al azachable mayor saboreaba el dulce sabor de las galletas, daba muy lentas las mordidas, para asi dar un mejor sabor y tener mas tiempo para provar esos magnificos sabores.

Se comio el solo las galletas, cuando vio el plato ya no tenia, y puso una pequeña cara de puchero y su hermano igual, estaba cansado y queria mas leche, los dos resignados entraron a su gran mansion para ver a sus padres para pasar un timepo de "caridad" con ellos.

-buenas tardes, padre, madre..-decia muy cortesmente Itachi. Mientras que Sasuke solo hacia una reverencia, entraron despues de que su padre les hiciera una señal, Itachi y Sasuke se sentaron al lado de su madre, la cual por cuestiones naturales estaba muy enferma, tocia mucho y Fugaku, apesar de tener mucho trabajo, salia para estar un poco con su esposa, ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Itachi hijo, quisiera felicitarte por haber hecho un magnifico trabajo con el negocio, con el conde, a el le esta llendo bien, pero a nosotros mejor...-decia el peli-castaño en tono orgulloso.

-gracias padre..-dijo, sin mas se dispuso a abrazar a su madre, la cual le correspondio su abrazo, Itachi muy pronto se iria a un colegio privado, para comenzar sus estudios en empresas, Sasuke se iria tambien a ese lugar pero no por mucho tiempo.

-hijos, cuando lleguen ahi quiero que sean respetuosos con los profesores y sus compañeros entendido?..-los dos pequeños aferrados a su joven madre asintieron con la cabeza y se aferraron más a ella, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Unas pequeñas lagrimas se colocaron en la cara de los dos niños, sin duda ellos no querian perder a su madre, no ahora, cuando más la nescesitaban.

En un callejon se veian varios hombre en circulo, estaban rodeando a uno, un señor con sobrero verde de epoca suplicando por su vida, a lo que ellos hicieron oidos sordos, y lo mataron de un disparo.

-creo que ese era el ultimo...-decia un rubio con una sonrisa cinica a su compañero pelirojo.

-Deidara, deberias tomarte esto más enserio, sabes que si no lo haces un momento en falso moriras y sabes que el jefe no quiere que nadie muera...-decia el pelirojo, a su rubio compañero.

-unn!..-bufó, ladeando la cabeza.

-sasori tiene razon, la verdad desde que murieron en la oguera la anterior generacion, el jefe se esta preocupando más por nosotros...-decia un moreno de ojos verdes, Kakuzu.

-vamonos, el jefe quiere cuentas..-dijo un hombre de mas de 2 metros de altura, extrañamente azul, el cual ya estaba fastidiado de todo el ajetreo de perseguir al hombre que acababan de aniquilar.

En fin de cuentas todos se fueron al lugar de reunion, en los suburbios de un bar lejos de la cuidad, todos al entrar tenian que decir la clave, la cual era "Dark moon" Akatsuki, lina negra para nuestro dialecto. Ellos si que eran unos de las mafias mas despiadadas del país de todo Japon, y nadie les podria quitar su lugar.

Faltaban menos de dos horas para que amaneciera, y ellos aun seguian en el bar, comentando sobre los ingresos y egresos de su organizacion, estaba todo en su lugar, pero el jefe tenia una idea.

-chicos, quiero ganar más dinero, asi que quiero que me secuestren a estos chicos...-dijo mientras les mostraba las fotos.-Ellos son una mina de oro, los subastaremos, no quiero que abusen de ellos ni nada por el estilo sobre todo este..-señalando la foto de un adolecente azachable, casi parecido a el.

-entendido jefe!...-dijeron todos en unisono.

La organización se empezo a mover como de costumbre, fueron por los dichosos niños que tenian que secuestrar para la subasta de mafias, uno era singularmente hermoso, para el pensamiento de uno de los subordinados del grupo, sin duda alguna el empezo a enamorarse a primera vista de un pequeño, sin duda no era tan pequeño se podía ver de unos catorce años, y el solo tenia 29, tanta la diferencia que no le importo.

-bien, ya saben que hacer, Kisame vas por el…- dijo señalando la foto del pequeño azachable, el cual queria conocer mas que nadie en el mundo.

-si…-dijo sin mas se fue del lugar.

Llegando a donde se encontraba, estaba a punto de subir al coche con algunas maletas, parecía que iba de viaje o se mudaba, el sin perder tiempo, golpeo en la parte trasera de la cabeza al chofer, dejándolo tirado y poniéndose en el lugar de este. Sin mas, el chico subió despidiéndose de su familia.

Iban a toda prisa, el piel-azul se fue directo a la guarida donde se supone que tendrian que llevar a los pequeños, sin otra cosa que hacer abrio la puerta dejando ver al pequeño, en donde estaba dormido, como si que lo que pasara con el no le importara, dos hombres se acercaron y lo tomaron, el pequeño azachable dio unos pequeños quejidos pero se resistio.

Abrio los ojos lentamente y vio que lo tenia cargado un hombre de capucha, sin ver gran parte de su cara, trato de bajarse del hombre, el lo apreto más a el, dandole una droga en la boca, cayo en sus brazos, el pequeño azachable se sentia muy mareado como para que pudiera moverse con facilidad, sentia su cuerpo muy pesado.

Lo recostaron en un piso de fierro, se levanto apenas y pudo visualizar en donde estaba, vio que habia mucho humo de cigarro, tan rapido como lo olio fue lo rapido que empezo a tocer, odiaba ese olor, más cuando sabia las consecuencias que traian al fumar tabaco, se sentia peor aun de mareado.

Estuvo como media hora sentado en el mismo lugar, cuando oyó, que unas personas estaban entrando, solo miro, sabia que no podia hacer nada, y más cuando lo tenian asi de vigilado, entraron a donde se encontraba el, sin el menor pudor le empezaron a quitar su vestimenta, trataba de quitarlos pero era imposible, lo ataron a una serie de cadenas, estaba atado no tendria escapatoria.

-no…, por favor quitense, no me hagan daño….-dijo mientras se le salian unas pequeñas lagrimas en lo ojos, -Onega!..dejenme salir…-se sentia aterrado a que esas manos sucias tocaran su cuerpo ahora desnudo.

Le dieron otra pastilla, se sintio igual de pesado, mas que la anterior vez y cayo, se desmayo por un momento, al abrir los ojos se encontro enfrente de mucha gente. Al principio se aterro, pero, luego vio que estaba atado de nuevo.

-bien, este es el siguiente, jum es de la "raza" Uchiha, como pueden visualizar, todavía es virgen, de los dos lados…-decia el hombre que abria sus delgadas piernas, para abrirlas y dejar que los demas hombres vieran.

Los hombres empezaron a gritar el dinero que daban por el chico, hasta que uno se levanto y grito- veinte millones!…-se empezo ah acercar,-en efectivo…-dijo abriendo el maletín, dejando caer el dinero sobre el chico.

El pequeño solo lo vio con asombro, de verdad costaba tanto?, lo tomaron y se lo llevaron a cambiar por la ropa que tenia, se dejo, no podia moverse bien despues de todo, aun seguia con el molesto mareo de la droga que le obligaron a tomar esos sujetos.

Lo llevaron a un coche, miro el coche, era muy elegante, miro al hombre que entro con el, era muy alto, su extraña piel azul lo dejo cautivado, el sujeto lo miro, y sonrio para sus adentros, nunca en su vida había visto una imagen tan bella en su vida.

-apartir de ahora me perteneces…-dijo, aun con la sonrisa en su cara, -haras todo lo que te diga, a cambio te daré un regalo…-el azachable lo miro extraño, nunca penso que hubieran personas asi, y menos que compraban gente.

-yo…, como se llama?…-sin más tuvo que aceptar, no le quedaba de otra, si no queria salir lastimado mas le valia acatar con las ordenes del sujeto que ahora seria su "amo".

-Hoshigaki Kisame, niño, cual es el tuyo?…-dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada lujuriosa, nunca penso que una persona pudiera exitar a otra asi, y menos un niño como el.

-Uchiha, Itachi, señor…-sin más que decir, se dirijieron, adonde seria su nuevo "hogar", el tenia un futuro, queria ser medico, es mas queria ser astronomo, a el le encantaba lo desconocido, y queria estudiar acerca de eso, le encantaba todo lo que no podia entender.

Vio la entrada de la mansion, sin duda esa casa era más grande que en donde vivia antes, le abrieron la puerta, miro con curiosidad a su nuevo dueño, y le hizo una señal para que bajara, acato y bajo lentamente, aun no se recuperaba del todo de la droga.

Con un poco de ayuda de los sirvientes pudo bajar, vio la enorme puerta, y penso que iria al inferno en vida, el sabia que las personas que son compradas sirven de esclavos, o juguetes sexuales, el rezaba en silencio que fuera solamente esclavo y nada más, solo eso, lo cargo el piel-azul, el se iba a resistir, pero recordo que no podia, sin mas se dejo, se recosto en el pecho de este, el mayor lo miro por un momento y le parecio muy tierno ver a ese niño acurrucarse a el.

-bienvenido a casa señor….-decia la mucama recibiendo el saco que traia puesto.

-iré a mi habitacion, no quiero que nadie me moleste, hasta nuevo aviso…-dijo de forma autoritaria, y los sirvientes resignados, afirmaron con la cabeza.

Subio las escaleras con el azachable, el niño tenia un poco de temor a lo que le iva a hacer, lo llevaria a su habitacion, pero para que….

Entrando dejo al pequeño en la cama para mirarle, Itachi le dio temor la mirada que tenia, queria huir pero vio que no podia, vio la puerta con candado, el piel-axul se acerco a el y lo tomo por los brazos, el azachable temblo un poco.

-que me va a hacer?..-dijo muy asustado.

-te are mío, recuerda que me perteneces….-sin mas, le tomo por los labios ferosmente, el otro, muy sorprendido, queria liberarse del beso forzado que le daba el mayor, le daba pequeños golpes en el pecho del hombre, mientras que el otro no se quitaba, lo tomo con más fuerza y empezo la batalla de lenguas, probaba toda la cabidad bucal del pequeño, el azachable no sabia que hacer y gritar o tratar de quitarselo, vio que ninguna de las dos opciones serviria.

-mmgh!, am!…-se le estaba yendo el aire, y parecia que al mayor tambien, lamentablemente para el mayor tuvieron que separarse, pero para el menor, le dio gracias a la vida por crear el aire.

El mayor le empezo a toquetear, recorriendo todo su virgen cuerpo, Itachi jamás habia experimentado el sexo, pero creyo que ser virgen no le daria ventaja en la vida, ni en esa situación.

-ni creas, que por que eres virgen enano dejare de ser como soy en la cama…-el menor se asusto, sintio que todo el mundo se le venia encima, nunca creyo que un ser humano fuera tan perverso como para que le hiciera esa vulgaridad, y menos a un menor como el.

-por… favor, no me hagas daño….-

-yo jamás te haria daño, solo te dare placer, lo cual debes acostumbrarte apartir de ahora….-

Empezo a quitarle la camisa, ya fuera, para aventarla lejos del alcance para los dos, empezo a besar el pequeño y fino cuello del azachable, lo cual, le daban unas pequeñas cosquillas, Kisame empezo a chupetear esa area, dejando en su camino marcas rojas, las cuales, le dio un poco de dolor al pequeño azachable. Para seguir mas abajo y juguetear con los pezonsitos que estaban algo duros por el frio de la noche, cargo al pequeño y lo tumbo boca arriba en la cama.

-Aah!….-Itachi tenia unas sensaciones, unas que nunca habia experimentado en su vida, sintio como le quitaban el pantalon seguido de su ropa interior, estando totalmente desnudo frente aquel hombre.

-quitame la camisa…-el menor un poco sorprendido, acato la orden y se la quito, tocando y acariciando su fuerte y aspera piel. Se sonrojo un poco al ver los marcados musculos que tenia en su torso, esa imagen hizo que se exitara un poco, despertando a su apagado miembro.

El mayor, desabrochandose el pantalon para dejar ver su muy despierto miembro, ordeno al azachable que lo masturbara, el pequeño no tenia idea de cómo hacer tal cosa, pero lo empezo a tocar, con algo de asco, pero le empezo a masturbar como fuese.

El pequeño abrio sus ojos lentamente, se sentia muy cansado y dolido, le dolía todo el cuerpo y mas su pequeño vientre, miro por toda la habitación, estaba unas prendas a lado, venían con un pequeño papel, lo tomo y leyo:

Cámbiate con esta ropa, te espero en el desayuno

Atte.: Kisame…

La arrugo y la tiro, en ese momento queria suicidarse, se sentia tan sucio, viendo la ropa, la tomo y la miro por un momento, era un kimono rojo algo corto, se lo puso como pudo, el no sabia como ponerse un kimono, veía a su madre ponérselos, pero nunca supo como, salio directo al comedor, se estaba perdiendo en esa mansion, no sabia por donde ir, empezo a oler comida y siguio el exquisito olor a bolas de arroz y condimentos, bajo la escalera con dificultad, le dolia demasiado el cuerpo, asi que decidio bajar lentamente, vio al mayordomo, el rápidamente lo ayudo a bajar, agradecio eso con una pequeña reverencia, vio que su amo estaba sentado viendo el periódico.

-buenos días, señor… hoshigaki…-saludo cortésmente el azabache, seguido de una pequeña reverencia.

-solo llámame Kisame, niño…-dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-si…-asintio, mientras el otro le daba una señal para que se sentara en la mesa.

Enseguida acato a la orden y se sentó al lado de su dueño, este mismo le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual hizo que el menor se sonrojara un poco, la verdad tenia muchas dudas sobre el, primero abusa de el y ahora le trata con cariño, ¿Qué clase de hombre es el?.

El mayordomo le sirvió el plato de comida a el y a su amo, Itachi solo vio la comida y se le hizo agua la boca, nunca pensó, poder comer tantos alimentos, sus padres le obligaban a hacer una dieta para que estuviera delgado, por que sabian, que la mala alimentación lo pondria gordo, degustando cada sabor del desayuno, tardo un poco en acabar la comida ya que la estaba saboreando, Kisame, se le quedo viendo un momento, esa escena le parecio muy encantadora.

-Itachi, cuando acabes me acompañaras a un lugar, entendido?…-dijo sin quitar la mirada de ternura que tenia en ese momento.

-emm, si esta bien…-dijo un poco incomodo a su mirada, el mayor se dio cuenta y desvío la mirada, y se dispuso a terminar de desayunar.

Terminando, se dispusieron a bañar y cambiar, itachi por ropa formal y Kisame por traje, pareciera que fueran a una fiesta, pero no, van al trabajo de Kisame, se subieron al coche, el menor iba en silencio, estaba pensando como estarían su madre a causa de su enfermedad, le gustaría verla tan siquiera por ultima vez.

El coche se detuvo, salieron muy rápido, entraron a un bar, que se veía a simple vista que no era de fiar, Kisame tomo de la mano a Itachi para que no se fuera, entraron, el lugar era muy oscuro y olía horriblemente a cigarro, el menor empezó a toser, pudo visualizar a otras personas, vio que uno tenia puesta una mascara y le pareció muy extraño, y nada mas de oír su respiración se sintió intimidado.

-bien, Kisame te tengo que agradecer que compraras a el…-esa voz, no sabia de donde, pero a Itachi se le hacia familiar, no recuerda de donde, pero creyó haberla escuchado en otra parte.

-si, jefe….-dijo, sin alguna expresión en su rostro, muy secamente, para el gusto del azabache.

Toda la mañana se la paso en ese mal oliente lugar, se sentía muy mareado por el olor a cigarro, con la ayuda de su amo se pudo para e irse a subir al coche, la verdad que le dolia la cabeza.

Llegaron a la mansión, Itachi se había quedado dormido en el camino, Kisame lo llevaba cargando, iban al comedor, pero el mayor desvío su camino a si habitación, el azabache abrió un poco los ojos y vio quien lo estaba cargando, y se dio cuenta a donde iban, por un momento lo dudo, pero al ver la puerta de la habitación de este aterro por completo.

Como la vez anterior, lo tumbo sobre la cama y se coloco arriba de el, el menor estaba muy asustado, no sabia que hacer, si gritar o pelear por que lo dejara, pero para su sorpresa, solo recibió un beso en la boca, el cual tuvo que corresponder por obligación, el beso se hizo mas profundo, pero el piel-azul se detuvo, miro unos instantes al azabache y sonrío con satisfacción.

-duerme, iré a comer, estas muy mareado y te puede hacer mal comer estando así, vomitarías la comida…-le dijo sin mas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

El menor le miro un poco confundido, pero se sintio un poco avergonzado al acto de este, miro la puerta con reojo, sacudio un poco la cabeza al razonar de lo que estaba pensando, se acostó y se decidio a dormir, si que estaba mareado.

-umm…-despertó, vio que estaba sudando demasiado, vio quien le estaba causando mucho sudor, vio que su amo le estaba abrazando dormido, le miro unos momentos, y mejor se volvio a dormir, sera mejor no despertar al jefe o le iba mal, según lo que escuchaba de los trabajadores de su padre, cuando se cuchicheaban cosas.

Volvio a su posición anterior, pero ahora correspondiendo al abrazo del mayor, este mismo abrio un momento los ojos y vio al pequeño azabache, y se aferro mas, dándole un beso en la frente.

-buenas noches, pequeño….-diciendole mientras se dispuso a imitar al pequeño.

El amanecer no tardo en acerse presente, Kisame desperto abriendo los ojos pesadamente, y sintio algo en su pecho, vio que era Itachi mas que acurrucado, sonrio un poco para luego delicadamente ponerlo sobre la almohada.

El pequeño se acurruco a la almohada perfectamente, parecia tan inocente en la posición en la que estaba que le dieron muchas ganas de poseerlo en ese instante, se retracto, pero penso un momento, si el era su pertenencia lo podia hacer cuando el quisiera, sin mas, se acerco al pequeño para besarlo con pasion.

Itachi deperto por la falta de aire en su ser, vio que su amo lo estaba besando muy apasionadamente, se sobresalto por el acto de este, trato de quitarlo pero le era imposible, el era mucho más pesado que el.

Se separaron para la desgracia del mayor, Itachi respiraba agitadamente, no queria que volviera a pasar lo de la noche anterior, trato de levantarse, pero sus ezfueros fueron en vano, Kisame lo tomo por la cintura y lo retuvo a el.

-por favor!, no quiero!…-rogo, para ver si tenia un poco de piedad por el.

-eres solo mío, de nadie mas, y asiendo esto es de la forma en que te lo demuestro…-dijo muy cerca de la oreja de este, mordiendo el lóbulo, haciendo que el menor se quejara de dolor.

-pero, por que yo?…- dijo con la voz entre cortada, tambien con lo ojos que amenazaban lagrimas por salir.

-por que?, por que te deseo Uchiha, eres la persona mas esquisita que podia aver visto en mi vida…-dijo acercandose peligrosamente a la boca del pequeño.

Lo volvio a besar, el azabache estaba demasiado asustado por la confecion del otro, estaba muy en shock como para que pudiera reaccionar, el mayor lo tomo por la cabeza para profundizar el beso entre ellos.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, el menor, por segunda vez trato de escapar, pero fue en vano, de nuevo lo retuvo contra el.

Tomándolo por la cintura, lo volteo en cuatro, el menor queria por mucho que su amo sediera, pero sabia que solo en sus sueños seria asi.

-Aah!….mm!….pare!…-decia cuando sintio un dedo en su interior.

-por que deberia de parar?, si eres un esquisito ser…-decia mientras lamia la espalda de este, Itachi setia que el mundo se le volvia a caer en sima.

Haciendo movimientos circulares con los dedo fue abriendo la a un no sanada entrada del pequeño Uchiha, sacandole muchos desgarradores gritos de dolor ya agonia. Kisame le daba un poco de angustia esos gritos, se golpeo mentalmente, y siguio con lo que hacia: hacer suyo al azabache.

Por un momento Kisame perdio la cabeza, todo por la exitacion, cuando un poco de cordura se asomo en el, vio que estaba torturando a solo un niño, si un niño de 13 años con un cuerpo exquisito, al cual ya le habia quitado lo mas puro para el: su virginidad.

-kugh!…-el azabache se quejo cuando sintio que era penetrado, un poco delicado, pero fuerte, en ese día que ah pasado con el, Itachi se dio cuenta de algo, que su amo no lo habia comprado solo para ser su esclavo sexual, si no, para algo más.

-has estado muy callado hoy, por que no empiezas por rogar como ayer…-dijo muy descaradamente el mayor, cerca del oido de este.

Las embestidas del piel-azul eran horrorosamente fuertes, havia que el azabache empezara a gritar de dolor, pero peor, ya que, las heridas que tenia se empezaron a abrir de nuevo.

Los gritos de dolor que daba eran horribles, que solo al oirlos parecia que estuviera un alma en pena rondando por la casa, mas tambien parecia un preso de la guerra siendo torturado.

-ghaaaaaaa!…-grito el menor cuando fue volteado sin ninguna delicadesa, sintio que el mayor todavía no salía de el, se aferro a las sabanas sabia que seguiria mas embestidas.

Empezo a moverse a velocidad sobre humana, el menor sollosaba y retorcia debajo del piel-azul, el mismo sintio que el menor se rindio, empezó a darle seguimiento a lo suyo, empezo a masturbar el miembro del azabache.

El menor sintio un poco de placer cuando el mayor hizo eso, pero no tanta por las embestidas, las cuales estaban haciéndose lentas y delicadas, Itachi se sorprendio cuando vio que su amo estaba cediendo a sus acciones.

-es todo por hoy, es mejor que deje de hacer esto o de verdad te lastimare….-

-no…-el mayor se sorprendio alo que respondio este.

-no quiero hacerte daño…-el menor sin pensarlo, se volteo y se aventó sobre este y le planto un beso en la boca, el cual fue muy bien correspondido.

-solo házmelo, solo eso…-Kisame no podia creer lo que sus oidos escuchaban, de verdad el menor le estaba pidiendo eso.

Se sentaron en la cama, Itachi en las piernas de este, se estaban besando apasionadamente, como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

-por que?, pense que me odiabas solo por que abuse de ti…-dijo un poco intrigado a las acciones de este.

-no lo se, solamente se, que quiero que tu me poseas, no comprendo mi cabeza…-dijo un poco en burla con una preciosa sonrisa.

-estas seguro?, te dolera…-dijo para convenserle de que no lo hicieran.

-si, no me importa que me duela, me gusta el dolor y mas si tu me lo causas…-dijo con un tono picaro y acercándose a la boca del mismo.

-…-se quedo sin habla, la verdad era la primera vez que habia escuchado a un ser vivo que le gustaba el dolor, era la primera que escucho tal cosa, era la primera en enloqueserlo tanto, era la primera en robarle el corazón.

-soy tu amo, y yo digo que paremos ahora…-vio la cara de frustración del menor, casi llegando a un puchero.

Se separo de el para dirijirse a cambiar, nescesitaba ropa limpia ya que la que traía la lleno de sudor y estaba apestosa.

-jeje…- escucho una risita muy leve.

-que te parece muy gracioso?…-

-usted, se ve que jamás se hubiera acostado con alguien…-el mayor se sonrojo al escuchar ese comentario.

-eres extraño niño…-

-…-

-…-

La tarde había pasado lenta, y más por que el piel-azul no dejaba que el menor le ayudase e Itachi estaba demasiado aburrido, que se quedo dormido en uno de los sillones del lugar, en una mirada de reojo, Kisame no pudo quitarle la vista a su pequeña pertenencia, vio, que como Itachi quería acercársele pensó que sería buena idea tener una buena relación con el, y así en un futuro no muy lejano pudiera tenerlo a cualquier momento sin que tuviera que obligarlo de manera absurda y dolorosa.

Una pareja se encontraba en la estacion de policia, se veia la cara de angustia de la mujer y la cara de preocupacion del hombre, sin mas, eran los padres de nuestro niño Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku, el mas respetado señor de todo el país, se veia en un nivel muy bajo, sus ojeras de no haber dormido y un poco desarreglado ya que habian secuestrado a su primer hijo.

Flash back

-bueno?, si quisiera habla con el alumno Uchiha Itachi,…qu…como que no ah llegado al instituto,…no el debe estar ahí!, lo inscribi terminando el año…bien, gracias…-colgo el teléfono a tal noticia

-Fugaku?, que pasa, donde esta mi hijo?…-dijo la esposa de este al oir lo que respondio.

-Itachi no llego al instituto, secuestraron a Itachi!…-dijo muy alterado.

-no saques conclusiones asi de facil, fuga Ku a lo mejor tuvieron un percanse e Itachi llegara en la noche…-dijo con tal de tranquilizar a su esposo.

End flash back

Había pasado el día llamando hora tras hora por si su hijo estaba en la institución, pero todas la llamadas fueron en vano, los del colegio les dijeron que no llego, ni en la noche , ni el la mañana. Cayeron en depresión, se sentian atrapados.

-por favor!, diganos no ayudaran a encontrarlo?…-dijo en tono angustioso el peli-castaño.

-señor, hemos tenido la mismas desapariciones en el mismo día que en el que secuestraron a su hijo…-dijo el oficial encargado de la recepcion para las denuncias o cualquier problema de pueblo.

-que!, quiere decir que no solo mi hijo a sido…-

-exacto!, son como unas 8 o 9 desapariciones, estamos buscandolos a todos, le prometo que si encuentramos algo se o aremos saber, creemos que si encontramos tan solo a uno de los jóvenes, encontraremos a los demas…-dijo tratando de consolar a los padres.

-gracias, espero que los encuentren a todos…-dijo la madre del azabache que se encontraba con el piel-azul.

Asi la noche paso, los padres de los menores desesperados por encontrar a sus hijos, las madres inconsolables por haber perdido a un pedazo de su vida, algunos con hermanos esperaban que tuvieran alguna información sobre sus Anikis para saber si los volverian a ver.

Pero todo era diferente con el azabache, extrañaba a sus padres, pero, se sentia más comodo con Kisame, no sabe el por que, y no quisiera saberlo, se desperto como a las 7 de la tarde pero desperto en la habitacion de su amo, con sus ojos aun muy cansados decidio bajar a ver si encontraba a alguien que le diera de comer.

Bajando las escaleras con pesades vio al mayordomo que estaba platicando con una señora un poco mayor, se veia en la cara, preocupasion, en la cara de la señora tristeza.

-disculpe, señor…-dijo timida y cortésmente al mayordomo -donde esta el señor Kisame…-el mayordomo lo miro asustado y se limito a contestar.

-salio, dijo que llegaria tarde y que te sirvieran de comer si tenias hambre…-dijo sin mas, Itachi arqueo una ceja y siguio con mas preguntas.

-señora, quien me dara de comer? Tengo mucha hambre XC..-dijo apretando su estomago que habia empezado a gruñir.

-me puedes llamar nana como Kisame-sama…-dijo con una calida sonrisa -Ire a decirle al cocinero que despertaste para que te haga de comer…-dijo retirandose - con su permiso…-

-arigato, nana-chan…-dijo devolviendole la reverencia.

-soy Imanoku Hideki, el mayordomo, puedes llamarme como se te antoje señorito…-dijo dandole una sonrisa divertida, cosa que hizo que el azabache sonriera tambien.

-no me llames asi, no soy el dueño de esta casa como para que me llames de ese modo Hideki-san…-dijo de forma burlona.

-no importa, el señor nos informo que te trataramos como a el, ósea, como uno de los dueños, si entiendes verdad?…-dijo con una enorme sonrisa Hideki, el era alto, cabello blanco, con mechones en líneas grises, cara de señor serio, un poco jiven a simple vista, contaba con unos 28 años de edad, un poco joven para ser mayordomo.

-si pero, no me gusta, aparte esta no es mi casa…-dijo un poco melancolico al recordar que no volveria a ver a sus padres.

-perdon, no queria ponerlo asi…-dijo un poco apenado al ver la cara de tristeza que ponia el azabache.

-no, no te preocupes, estoy bien, me acostumbrare rapido…-dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Itachi sabia de plano, que no volveria a ver a su familia, jugar con su pequeño y tierno hermano, no volveria a escuchar la hermosa voz de su madre en las mañanas, no podria estar con su padre para ayudarle en la empresa, ya que le fascinaba estar en el negocio de la familia. Lo que mas le entristecia era de que no podria pasar los ultimos dias de vida de su madre, lo que pasaba, es que ella tiene tuberculosis y no habia cura, esa enfermedad estaba ya acabando con su cuerpo y su vida.

Desde que lo secuestraron, estuvo siempre pensando en su familia, pero en estas circunstancias, debia pensar en una forma de ganarse a Kisame para que en algun día pueda ver a su madre, era lo que mas anhelaba, poder ver y oir a su madre. En eso, la puerta se abre, una mujer entra, era alta peliroja, vestida de epoca, con grandes atributos y ojos color miel, el menor solo a visualizarla solo se le ocurrio una cosa "zorra", la muy descarada invitada le avento en la cara el sueter que traia a la criada.

-donde esta Kisame?…-dijo, mientra se acomodaba su corto cabello rojo.

-el no esta en casa my lady, dijo que llegaria en la noche…-dijo haciendole una pequeña reverencia el castaño, la peliroja le miro mal y volteo a ver al menor.

-quien es este?, no me han informado que contrataron otro personal…-dijo con la idea de que Itachi era un nuevo empleado.

-quien se cree usted para hablarme asi, señora!…-dijo furioso, al ver que lo miraba indiferente y con odio.

-my lady para ti mocoso, igualado…-

-si tu!, no te habras mordido la lengua en lo igualado, entrar a una casa como si fuera tuya?, esos no son modales de una señora a la que se le pueda llamar my lady…-dijo desahogándose con la peliroja. Ella simplemente solto un bufido y se fue a sentar a la sala de estar de la mansion del piel azul.

La tarde habia pasado lenta, el peli-azul aun no llegaba e Itachi y la mujer estuvieron sin mirarse y si lo hacian se miraban con odio puro, "por que pierdo mi timepo asi?"se dijo el menor al saber que estaba ahí con aquella a la que apodo como, cruella devil, extraño nombre para una pelirroja.

-Estoy en casa, Itachi!…-dijo, para que el menor lo reciviera con un abrazo o algo por el estilo.

Al no recibir respuesta, se dedico a ir a buscarlo en la sala, cuando entro vio al azabache sentado como todo un niño desesperado y berrinchudo, pero se le cayo la boca al ver la figura de la mujer pelirroja en frente de el menor.

-AAH? Kisara? Qu-que haces qui?…-dijo con lo ojos como platos al ver a su prima sentada enfrente de SU azabache.

-que?, no puedo visitar a mi primo, digo, a mi prometido?…-dijo levantandose del sillon para hacercandosele y plantandole un beso en la boca el cual no fue correspondido, Itachi al oir prometido se quedo helado, Kisase me iva a casar y tiene a un esclavo sexual, si esto se esta enredando.

-Kisame-kun etto… es mejor que me vaya…-dijo Itachi con un aura negra antes de salirse de la habitacion para no ver la escena de esos dos.

-ia, Itachi te quedas aquí…-dijo un poco confundido, pero se vio que le daba una orden.

-…-no dijo nada y se quedo en su lugar.

Los dos adultos y el menor estaban en la sala, la pelirroja si que era una cotorra, Kisame apenas y podia responder a lo que le preguntaba por que devolada empezaba a hablar como si le pagaran por ello.

-y, mi amor, cuando empezaremos con los preparativos de la boda?…-dijo melosamente abrazandolo por el cuello.

-etto, ejeje, la verdad en estos momentos no quisiera saber nada sobre eso sabes…-dijo safandose del agarre y voltear a verla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-que! Pero si es nuestra boda!, no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea yo!, a por cierto, que hay con este mocoso…-dijo apuntando al azabache el cual le devolvio un mirada amenazadora Made in Uchiha XD.

-etto "_piensa Kisame…OH! Ya se!" _el es mi ahijado…-dijo para que no levantara sospechas sobre el quien era Itachi.

-esnserio? Y que hace aquí…-pregunto sin averse tragado nada la muy maldita XD.

-si! Bueno, es que, sus padres murieron en un accidente y bueno, en el testamento, me dejaron a cargo de el…-dijo ahora mas seguro de lo que decia.

- es cierto mocoso?…-pregunto dirijiendose al menor ahora.

-por que tendria que contestarle a Cruella Devil, si mis padres me dijeron que no hablara con extraños?¬¬…-dijo para molestar a la peliroja la cual le dio una mirada de odio.

-si este mocoso sera mi hijastro, tendré que darle una educación buena, no crees MI AMOR…-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al piel azul.

-EH?, no! Veras, el ya termino sus estudios, verdaaad…-dijo mirando a Itachi con suplicas de que contestara.

-me falta mi titulo, pero mejor me quedo asi, no quiero que una tipa como tu vaya a mandarme a un internado…-dijo cerrando los ojos mostrando indeferencia.

-si como sea, mi amor como crees que seria mi vestido, uno esponjado , esponjado, o , uno con cola larga nee?…-dijo mucho mas melosamente.

-no lo se, tu eres la que decide no yo!…-dijo ya fastidiado de ella, en realidad queria irse a su cuarto y comerse a Itachi como fuera, pero con ella aquí se le arruinaban los planes.

-bueno, mejor ya me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y creo que tu tambien, nescesitas dormir un poco tienes ojeras que no le van a tu cara…-el piel azul asintio, para luego acompañarla a la puerta, donde fue seguido de Itachi, lo cual la pelirroja notó y le dio un beso apasionado a Kisame enfrente del menor para que se enojara, pero como Itachi era un Uchiha, la miro indiferente y arqueo una ceja, como si dijera: que me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

Despues de que ya se fuera, Kisame miro al menor que estaba con una cara de fastidio y sueño, pero cuando el menor vio la cara de Kisame mejor quito la suya, por ver que la mirada del mismo era lujuriosa, lo unico que hizo fue soltar un bufido.

-que sea rapido tengo demasiado sueño…-

Ya de mañana, el azabache estaba mirando la ventana traía puesta la camisa del peli-azul, miraba como empezaba el otoño, nunca le gusto esa epoca, ya que, en ese tiempo fue cuando su madre enfermo muy fuerte, miro de reojo a Kisame que todavía estaba dormido sobre la cama bocabajo, hizo una pequeña sonrisa, _"es atractivo,…AH? Pero en que estoy pensando" _sacudio su cabeza un poco, para que luego le saliera un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Se acerco a la cama, directamente a acurrucarse a la espalda de este, ya acurrucado lo abrazo y se quedo de nuevo un poco dormido, asi se pasaron ese día, era Sábado, un buen día para descansar, estar acurrucados en la cama, un día fresco y nublado.

El piel azul se desperto a eso de la tarde vio que el menor estaba muy, pero muuuy bien acomodado a el, se le hizo tierno el verlo asi, y mejor se acomodo, sin despertar al menor, para que estuviera sobre su pecho, ya que lo acomodo, decidió acariciarle su fino y largo cabello negro, vio que el menor tenia un lijero rubor, pensó que se debia a que se sentia comodo, y si, asi era.

-uhm?, Kisame-san? Que pasa?…-dijo despertando alfin, el peli-azul le dedico una tierna sonrisa, para luego darle un beso en la boca, el cual fue correspondido torpemente ya que el menor estaba aun muy adormilado.

-nos quedamos todo el día aquí, o quieres ir a pasear con migo a la ciudad?…-

-quedémonos aquí…-

El otoño paso, las hojas cayeron, y la nieve llego, todo el país estaba cubierto del manto blanco y frio del invierno, para Itachi fue aun mas difícil pasar esa estación, se había enfermado de gripe y Kisame, al no querer contagiarse, no se acerco a el un tiempo, la gripe si le dio muy fuerte, fiebre alta, tos ruidosa y flemas, lo peor era los escalofríos, no podía dejar de temblar en la noche, y el mayor estaba muy preocupado, hasta que llego a pensar que nunca se le quitaría esa enfermedad y que moriría.

-Kisame-san….-llamo débilmente el menor a su amo.

-¿qué pasa?, te sientes mal, te traigo algo?…-dijo en tono preocupado, ese chiquillo sí que le importaba demasiado.

-no, gracias… quiero que duermas con migo…-dijo con su voz afónica, Kisame me le paria el corazón ver a su pequeño en ese estado, así que en fin, obedeció la petición del pequeño y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo sobreproctectoramente, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Itachi se quedo dormido un buen rato, el mayor velaba su sueño, por si tenía pesadillas o, por si tenia algún malestar.

"_maldita sea, porque soy débil con él"_ se dijo en su mente, la verdad, es que desde hace unos días, antes de que Itachi cayera en cama, el menor le ha estado dando unas miraditas, sobre todo, cuando le pidió, que digo, le obligo a bañarse con él, primero a menor le dio mucha vergüenza, pero luego de que el mayor le diera un "pequeño masaje" en su cuerpo, se le quito, después de tener una sesión de sexo rape.

Después, fue un desayuno, Kisame lo obligo a usar un kimono rojo pasión, con detalles negros, arriba de la rodilla, y casi se desangra, luego de nuevo tuvieron sexo, el cual parecía que Itachi estaba esperando, pasando a otro suceso, el mayor estaba aburrido haciendo el papeleo de la empresa, que no se dio cuenta que Itachi le abrazo detrás y le estaba besando el cuello, como había dicho -este niño si que es raro- en conclusión, terminaron igual que las otras veces, por eso se enfermo Itachi, hacia frio y el descalzo sin mucha ropa, y luego en la noche sin nada, pero aun.

-hum?…-el mayor despertó, y vio que Itachi tenía puesta la cobija alrededor suyo y miraba por la ventana, empezó a nevar de nueva cuenta, pero era más despacio y tranquilo.

-despertaste…-dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-mejor duerme, te va hacer mal que estés levantado…-dijo levantándose el mismo, para acompañar al azabache, abrazándolo por la cintura y pegando su mejilla contra la otra.

-soy fuerte, puedo superarlo…-

-entonces si eres fuerte, ¿crees darme placer en este momento?-

-por qué no, si así te lo tengo que demostrar…-dijo, voltearlo a ver a la cara, para luego besarlo y colgársele por el cuello, el piel-azul lo tomo por la cadera y lo subió, para después tumbarlo en la cama y colocarse encima de el.

Se empezaron a besar con pasión, el mayor con tanta excitación, le quito rápidamente la ropa, cuenten que traía solo un camisón, solo eso, mas lo dejo desnudo debajo de el, con tanta excitación el mayor lo penetro con fuerza, el azabache dio un quejido fuerte, le dolió demasiado, y empezaron las embestidas fuertes.

El menor se quejaba mucho, y más por que le empezó a doler la garganta demasiado, que hasta tuvo que golpear el pecho de Kisame para que lo dejara, le ardía su entrada y la garganta, nota mental para el: nunca tengas sexo cuando estés enfermo y menos en otoño. Muy buena lección se llevaran los dos, ya que, el mayor se asusto, y la tormenta de nieve empezó muy fuerte esta vez.

-COF, COF*... me…. Duele,… la garganta…-dijo entre cortado y haciendo mucho esfuerzo para hablar, su voz se hizo mucho mas ronca.

-es mejor que descanses, la fiebre te está matando, solo mírate…-dijo resignado, salió de el y se acomodo su ropa y la ropa del menor, lo cargo para acobijarlo y taparlo muy bien, así para que no tenga frio en la noche, mas que se dormirá con el hoy.

Paso una semana e Itachi aun no se curaba, hasta ya empezaba a delirar, si, a todos los sirvientes les decía cosas sin sentido, que hacía unos 3 días casi le decía a Kisara la verdad sobre él y el mayor, mas, este día pensó que no podía ser peor… Kisara se entero de todo.

-¡con que tu ahijado eh?...-gritaba la peliroja a los 4 vientos afuera de la mansión.

-si lo es!, no ves que esta delirando!...-dijo tratando de convencerla.

-ja! Para estar delirando, tiene toda la razón!, crees que no me doy cuenta de los chupetones que trae en su cuello?...-dijo, si decía que como los vio, esta atrapado en su juego.

-que?, Itachi no tiene chupetones!, el es un niño, como voy hacer tal horrorosidad…-dijo con la cara mas pálida que la de Sasuke.

-Kisame-san, esta mintiendo, el me dijo que las galletas estaban en el desván y ahora no hay!...-dijo dé repente Itachi, que de quien sabe donde apareció, asustando a los mayores.

-Itachi, metete a la habitación, te vas a enfermar mas…-dijo muy asustado de que estuviera peor de lo que ya estaba, o peor, que se pusiera peor (ya dije mucho peor).

-pero, si el gatito de la abuela chero, quiere más galletas? ¿y si no estoy para dárselas, quien se las dara?t-t…-dijo en tono tierno y aniñado, parecía un niño de tres años diciendo estupideces.

-yo le daré las galletas al gato de… la abuela, vete a dormir!...-dijo ya enojado.

-está bien, pero si se enoja la Catarina de que no recibió un vaso de leche, será tu culpa Kisame-san…-dijo haciendo un estilo de puchero con su boca y retirándose de ahí, Kisame volteo y… la pelirroja se había ido.

Pasaron tres días y Kisame ya no supo nada de su prometida, Itachi se curo, ¿Cómo?, se cayó de la cama pegándose en la cabeza, el mayor tuvo que hablarle a un doctor y el azabache ya tenía su humor de siempre.

-lo siento…-

-um?, de que lo sientes…-dijo el mayor sin prestarle atención del todo.

-es que, por mi culpa terminara tu matrimonio…-dijo dirijiendose a abrazar al mayor por la espalda.

-no, tengo que darte las gracias…-

-eh?, pero, tu…-

-mira, yo no me quería casar, y muy pronto yo mismo le diría a Kisara que te tengo a ti y que ya no la necesitaba…-dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa.

-enserio…-

-SIP, yo solo te quiero a ti, Ita-chan…-dijo de manera seductora, la cual hizo que el menor se sonrojara, lo tomo del brazo e hizo que se sentara en sus piernas. Le beso la mejilla y siguió con su trabajo, estaba checando el dinero de la empresa familiar.

-y yo que pensé que eras despiadado como las demás personas….

En la mansión Uchiha vivían en el desespero, no encontraban a su hijo mayor, aparte, de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, Fugaku estaba muy, pero muy asustado, siempre se preguntaba: ¿Cómo estará?, ¿con quien estará?, mas, ¿¡como lo trataran!. Esas preguntas siempre estaban en su cabeza, peor aun, la madre del azabache recayó peor que antes por la depresión.

-Fugaku…-dijo débilmente la azabache, estaba en cama, muy palida.

-dime cariño, que tienes, que te traigo…-dijo muy angustiado el Uchiha, era la primera vez que se sentía asi, derrumbado, que el alma se la lleva el diablo.

-si no sobrevivo, dile a mi hijo que lo amo, que cuando lo tuve fue mi ilusión mas grande, que…

-no digas eso, esto es solo un pequeño malestar, vas a ver que saldrás adelante, lo sabras…-dijo para callar las cosas que le decía su esposa, no quería oír sus últimas palabras, aun no.

El menor sintió una punzada en su pecho, después del arduo trabajo del mayor en las cuentas, con un poco de ayuda del mismo, se fueron a dormir, pero por lo que ya mencioné que sintió se despertó de golpe, asustando al mayor, se le salieron unas lagrimas y no pudo dormir mas, le dio insomnio.

-siento un mal presentimiento…-dijo de repente.

-que? ¿Que pasa?...-pregunto confundido el mayor a la reacción del azabache.

-Kisame-san, me dijiste que la policía lleva investigándolos por mucho tiempo no?...-

-si, por que?...-

-siento, que esta vez, no saldrán de esta….

El menor se encontraba mirando por una ventana, nevaba, aun no se había acabado el invierno, esta era la época donde más nevaba, el peli-azul le había prometido llevarlo a ver los Sakuras congelados, ya que era una hermosa exposición de invierno en diciembre. Sintió unos brazos en su cuello acompañado de una respiración que aspiraba su aroma por el cuello y cabello, se sonrojo un poco, volteo y beso al dueño de esas acciones con ternura. No le cabía duda… lo amaba.

Tras un largo periodo de estar con el mayor, siempre hubo un sentimiento oculto en su pecho, se sentía tan bien a su lado, cuando le besaba era lo mas maravilloso del mundo, podría poner sus problemas, y ese beso los quitaría de solo rozar con sus labios, realmente… realmente amaba a Kisame. Pero como decirlo, si el era su juguete sexual, hace unas semanas le deprimía eso… que Kisame no le respondiera como el quisiera.

Entonces decidió guardárselo para el, seria un bonito sentimiento, ya que, el mayor siempre le tocaria y le aria suyo, Itachi desde que empezó a amarlo fuertemente, se entregaba completamente, para el las noches de pasión era hacerle el amor a Kisame, siempre tenia ese pensamiento, siempre, hasta una vez soño que Kisame le gritaba a los 4 vientos que le amaba, pero eso se quedaría asi, por que, simplemente era un sueño, el cual jamás se aria realidad. O, eso creyó.

-Itachi…-dijo el mayor que acababa de entrar a la sala, Itachi se encontraba leyendo un libro de la biblioteca del mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?...-dejo de ver el libro para ponerle toda la atención del mundo a su amor secreto.

-bueno… es que quería decirte algo…-dijo un poco nervioso entre balbuceos.

-si, mande…-

Un largo e incomodo silencio se hizo en los dos, hasta que Kisame fue y se sentó a un lado de Itachi para besarlo con cariño, el menor correspondió muy bien hasta lo abrazo del cuello y se sentó en sus piernas, el mayor lo tomo por la cintura, se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos un momento, ese momento fue eterno, se miraron con un amor tan puro, que ni siquiera ellos sabían que se correspondían mutuamente.

-qu… ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?...-dijo con un sonrojo muy notorio que le pareció hermoso al mayor, y se sentía feliz, muy feliz ya que sabia que el le estaba causando ese sonrojo.

-a… asi, jeje bueno, esto me lo eh estado soportando ya de hace tiempo, y no creo que me correspondas…-trago duro, tenia un nudo enorme en la garganta y estaba muy nervioso-bueno, es que yo…te amo Itachi…-se hizo el silencio.

-…Kisame-san… tu… me amas?...-

-se que me odias por haber abusado de ti, y pues…

-yo también te amo…-interrumpió de repente el menor.

-…tu… también sientes lo mismo que yo?...-

-si….

La policía se encontraba formada por toda la ciudad parecía que hubiera una revolución o un tiroteo, estaban rodeando una casa, mejor dicho mansión, enorme, hermosos jardines, pero tétrica, estaban en silencio todos los guardias, un movimiento en falso y no atraparían al depravado, el cual tenía a uno de los 8 niños desaparecidos este ultimo casi año, el nombre del niño… Inuzuka Kiba, edad: 9 años recién cumplidos hace una semana.

El menor se encontraba en un sotano sentado agarrado de sus piernas, estaba en un rincón llorando, se veía sucio y lleno de lagrimas, pareciera que lo hubieran maltratado, en eso escucho un ruido que lo saco de sus lagrimas… escucho a personas fuera de la mansión, por un momento creyo que venían a rescatarlo, pero dejo de escucharlas y se quedo triste de nuevo, hasta que escucho disparos, estaba mas aterrado aun.

-¡quédese donde esta¡…-se oyó la voz de unos de los policías, el pequeño se puso feliz.

-¿¡Kiba! Hijo!...-dijo la madre desesperada del menor, fue corriendo a abrazarlo realmente si que lo extraño mucho.

Lo mismo paso con otro niño, pero fue diferente, en esa casa tenían protección, miles de guardias estaban en cada rincón de la casa, lo policías se les hizo difícil sacar al pequeño de ese lugar, nombre… desconocido, edad… 11 años. El era el hijo de un importante millonario, y lo secuestraron en el día de su cumpleaños, todos los balazos se escuchaban, pareciera que no tuvieran tregua alguna, hasta que el pequeño grito.

Todos pararon en seco, el niño había sido golpeado con una bala y estaba gritando de dolor, los policías tomaron esa distracción para su favor y empezaron a disparar, para los guardias fue tarde, las balas le alcanzaron.

-padree!...-gritaba el niño adolorido de su brazo.

-¿es enserio?... Itachi… ¿tu… me amas?...-dijo con un aire esperanzado.

-s-si… yo te amo…-dijo tímidamente.

El mayor sonrió felizmente se acerco al menor y lo beso con pasión, el menor le correspondía como podía, ya que… Kisame estaba muy desesperado a tomar sus labios, lo acostó en el sillón en donde se encontraban, el menor se aferro a el por el cuello, mientras que el mayor lo tenía sostenido por la cadera, se besaban entre cariñosa y apasionadamente, sin duda en ese mismo momento Kisame le enseñara a Itachi cuanto lo a amado durante el tiempo que a estado con el, ese sentimiento que siempre se guardo para ser aquel ser que según el era un ser "frio", mostrando a la vez su debilidad a través de la violenta forma de poseerlo cada noche y día.

Kisame nunca supo el porqué de gastar mucho dinero por un niño, en ese mismo instante, supo que no perdió nada, sino que… gano… gano más de lo que esperaba, tras años de estar solo, y haberse comprometido con una mujer la cual le hacia la vida imposible, preferiría verse un pedófilo que estar con una mujer a la cual no amaba, jamás la amo… ni siquiera un mísero sentido de cariño. Siempre la odio. Nunca supo el porqué, pero, sin duda, ella no le caía bien.

-mmh!...-gimio el azabache cuando le hizo falta el oxigeno.

-lo siento…-se disculpo preocupado mientras que apoyaba su frente en el pecho de este.

-¿Qué te pasa?...-

-nada… es solo que… quiero hacer el amor contigo… ¿me darías el honor?...-dijo viéndole a los ojos tiernamente.

-seria un placer…-

Se encontraban en la habitación, estaban acostados y sudados, Kisame era la segunda vez que se venia dentro de Itachi, el menor ya no aguantaba mas y dejo que el mayor le hiciera lo que quisiera, era suyo completamente, el mayor vio que el azabache ya no siguió y le empezó a dar pequeños besos en su cuellos, para que pasara de besos a chupetones y dejándole marca diciendo _¨esto es mio¨_, le beso la boca, el cuello, los hombros, las mejillas y las piernas, quería comérselo realmente.

-Kisame-san… ya no puedo mas… hazlo tu…-dijo ya en fin rendido, toda la tarde se habían quedando haciendo eso.

-como quieras, pequeño…-dijo tiernamente para continuar con su trabajo.

Estuvieron asi como una media hora mas, Kisame se cansó y se tendio a un lado del menor, se miraron un segundo, para que luego el sueño los venciera por completo… Kisame abrazo muy fuerte al menor, como dando la señal _no te vayas de mi lado_ o _no te dejare ir_, cualquiera de las dos cosas podría ser, pero el menor quiso que fuera la segunda. Desde que el mayor lo compro, el había pensado que era un maldito depravado que solo lo quería para violarlo cada vez que quisiera, pero se equivoco… el mayor lo ama demasiado y el mismo le corresponde, asi que pensó por un momento… que se vaya a la mierda el mundo, el se quedara con la persona que mas ama en el mundo.

-Itachi…-dijo poniendo su rostro en el cuello del menor, este lo sintió con un aire triste.

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-si algún día me atrapara la policía… ¿me irías a visitar?...-dijo con un aire totalmente deprimente.

-no digas eso… yo se que no pasara nada, aunque…-

-¿aunque?...-

-aunque te atraparan, lo cual creo que es imposible, yo te iría a visitar en las noches y te daría uno que otro beso para las visitas especiales…-dijo dándole un sonrisa tierna.

-te amo…-

-yo también…-

La policía estaba armada hasta los dientes, ahora seguían con la siguiente victima de secuestro localizada en la ciudad de Okinawa, a unos kilómetros de ahí, el siguiente rescate era para la familia Uchiha, persona desaparecida… Uchiha Itachi hijo mayor de 2 hermanos, heredero de todos los bancos familiares y demás, sabían quien lo tenia, Hoshigaki Kisame, un criminal buscado por años, nunca había sido localizado hasta que se descuido un poco y lo vieron en un callejón con el menor, supieron donde se encontraba su casa y como trataba al menor, según una de las sirvientas, el menor en su primera semana fue abusado sexualmente, pero, después de un momento cedió y ahora el menor lo provocaba para que se acostaran.

-¿¡encontraron a mi hijo!...-

-si señor Uchiha, queremos que venga con nosotros para ir por el, es necesario…-dijo el uniformado.

-claro, yo iré con gusto…-dicho esto, se fueron en una carreta, la verdad, se les hacia extraño que el secuestrador no hubiera pedido rescate, algo como un secuestro era por dinero, pero que el secuestrador no lo pidiera, era muy extraño, demasiado para los uniformados.

Los uniformados estaban rodeando la mansión, sin hacer ruido se escabulleron por los arbutos y sin ser vistos se separaron por áreas.

-Kisame…-llamo el pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te sientes mal?...-

-no, es solo que… bésame…-el mayor se saco de onda.

Acto dicho el mayor beso a Itachi como nunca lo hubiera hecho, el menor le correspondía muy bien, mientras que el mayor le daba el beso tierno, sus labios no querían separarse, nada… creo que ni lo harán, empezó un beso entre tierno y apasionado, empezó la guerra de la dominación, la cual el mayor siempre ganaba.

La policía entro a la casa callando a los sirvientes, todos asustados, el padre del menor se empezaba a impacientar, hace mucho que no veía a su hijo y tardaban demasiado haciendo el trabajo para salvarlo, pensaba lo peor, que el maldito sujeto que se llevo a su hijo lo humillaba y lo violaba cada vez que podía, o peor aun, que lo golpeara mientras tenían sexo.

El mayor le besaba despacio, quería tener ese tiempo con el, que sea el mejor recuerdo que tuvieran en su vida, porque sabía que el menor no estaría con el para siempre, así que no debería desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenia para amar, y más si el era la única persona a la cual se ah entregado con tanta dedicación y decisión, sin duda ese recuerdo del amor de su vida seria el mejor, mas para recordarlo en el día de su muerte sería mucho mejor, se iría con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los uniformados silenciosos fueron a buscar por todas las habitaciones, hasta que vieron que en ninguna estaban, vieron la ultima, estaba muy silencioso hasta que escucharon voces, se espantaron y siguieron escuchando para tener la oportunidad perfecta para entrar y arrestarlo.

Los dos se soltaron por que sus respiraciones les pedían descansar, asi que solo se miraron a los ojos, se abrazaron tiernamente, el mayor puso al azabache en su pecho acariciándole su mentón, el menor escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su ahora amante, sin duda, el ya no quisiera ser salvado, por que ya lo fue,… fue salvado de su propio infortunio de amor, fue salvado de por vida, fue salvado de estar con una persona que casi medio matar lo tuviera, fue el que lo salvo de la vida que el no quería, el se quedaría con Kisame toda su vida, hasta la muerte.

-Hoshigaki Kisame, te amo con toda mi alma… no te alejes de mi, por favor…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Uchiha Itachi… yo te amo y no te dejare ni en un millón de años… por que qui….

-¡no se mueva Hoshigaki Kisame, usted esta arrestado!...-entraron los uniformados y vieron la escena en donde los dos estaban a punto de besarse.

-…!-el mayor y el azabache se asustaron.

-¿Qué?, no… no te pueden llevar…-dijo el menor saliendo del shock que le dio al ver a los uniformados entrar con armas largas.

-hijo!...-entró de repente Fugaku.

-Oto-san ¿Qué haces aquí?...-dijo el menor ya confundido.

El mayor abrazo a Itachi de manera sobreprotegida, el menor le correspondió el abrazo, Kisame le acababa de prometer que no lo dejaría ni en un millón de años, y ese millón empezaba ahora.

-Hoshigaki Kisame, suelte a Uchiha Itachi en este momento ¡…-dijo ya arto el uniformado.

-Hijo suéltate! Tenemos que irnos, este lugar se pondrá muy peligroso, ¡rápido!...-dijo Fugaku ya desesperado.

-no…-

-¿Qué?..-

-no me ire… yo… yo quiero estar con Kisame-san… no me puedes obligar…-dijo con una cara irreconosible, estaba entre asustado, desesperado y enojado.

-atrápenlo…-dijo el jefe que mandaba a todos los policías, y entre todos separaron a los dos.

-¡no! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Kisame!...-gritaba Itachi con agonía, batallo mucho para darse cuenta de que lo amaba, para que en ese mismo día se lo arrebataran.

-hijo vámonos ya…-decía el mayor que lo tenia ya en brazos.

-no… padre… yo quiero estar con el…-dijo con unas lagrimas ya derramadas en sus ahora apagados ojos.

Los uniformados tomaron al mayor por la espalda, el no ponía resistencia, sabía lo que pasaría si la ponía, pero se ponía duro y ponía la cara mas macabra que tenia para que se alejaran de él. Les dio miedo, pero siguieron lo tumbaron al piso y le pusieron las esposas por la espalda, lo levantaron, y sin poner resistencia se lo llevaron, Itachi tuvo una oportunidad y fue corriendo a donde acababan de meter a Kisame.

-Kisame… no me dejes…-

-no lo hare, nunca lo haría… cuídate, que algún día tu y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo…-

-Daisuki, Kisame-kun …-

-Daisuki…-

Sin mas tomaron de nuevo al menor y se lo llevaron lo mas lejos del lugar, llegaron a su casa, Itachi tenia la mirada perdida, se sentía extraño no estar en la casa de Kisame, ya se había acostumbrado demasiado a ese lugar, que… sin querer se aprendió cada rincón del lugar.

-hijo… ¿quieres algo de comer?...-entro de repente su padre y vio que traía una bandeja con comida, se podía oler lo deliciosa que estaba.

-esta bien…-dijo en un tono apagado sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-hijo… bueno… si quieres puedes hablar con migo, bueno, solamente si quieres…-dijo tratando de que su hijo le dijera el porque estaba tan apagado.

-si… si quiero hablar padre…-

-bueno, de que quieres hablar…-dijo con un aire esperanzado.

-padre… ¿Por qué se llevaron a Kisame-kun asi? El no merecía ser tratado asi, el era buena persona, el me salvo…-dijo con sus ojos que se le amenazaban a salírsele unas lagrimas.

-hijo… ese hombre era malo, te secuestro, abuso de….-

-¡en no lo hizo!... ¡el no hizo nada de lo que se le ah acusado!...el… no… nunca me aria daño… ni menos se acostaría con migo sin que yo quisiera…-dijo ya con las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-si no fue el, ¿Quién fue entonces?...-dijo sorprendido por lo que le dijo el menor.

-fueron unos tipos, no lo se, no recuerdo bien, me sedaron y me vendieron… Kisame-kun me compro antes de que un tipo malo lo hiciera…-dijo con un tono de nostalgia.

-…-

-el me compro por mucho dinero, le debo mi vida, el me salvo, pero… si tuve que pagarle de alguna forma…-

-¿Cuál fue esa forma de pago hijo?...-dijo de repente, no quería interrumpir pero tenia curiosidad.

-yo era el que lo seducía para acostarme con el, el nunca me toco por la fuerza…-dijo ya entre suspiros, quería tranquilizarse pero no podía.

-… te hiciste su puta!...-dijo sorprendido.

-pero, no lo tomes a mal padre, ¡yo lo amo!...-al decir esto ultimo se tapo la boca, no lo tenia que decir, o su padre agarraría su historia en contra de Kisame, fue un tonto.

-¿¡que! Tu…. Tu… no… no puede ser… hijo tu no te enamoraste de un criminal…-dijo ya aterrado.

-¡no padre, no hagas algo en contra suya!, ¡me muero si algo le pasa a el!...-dijo gritando de agonía y miedo.

-ghask¡ COF*COF*…-

-¡responde basura!, te lo volveré a preguntar solo una vez mas… ¿¡donde se esconde esa maldita organización!...-dijo un uniformado ya enojado y sínico.

-vete a la mierda, yo no diré nada…-el policía se enojo y lo volvió a meter su cabeza en el agua para que respondiera.

-¿¡dinos mierda!...-dijo ya enojado.

-no diré nada, porque no sé nada!...-dijo ya al fin, realmente, el no sabia, toda la organización no tenían un lugar sede, siempre de aquí hacia allá, nunca encontraban un lugar donde quedarse.

-¡mientes!...-a punto de meterlo de nuevo al agua, fue detenido por una mano, el jefe de policías, Namikaze Minato, un rubio de cabellos alborotados que iban en picos a cualquier lado.

-espera… creo que podemos usar otra cosa, y no la violencia…-dijo de forma seria.

-esta bien, usted es el jefe…-dijo el uniformado, sin mas se fue de aquel lugar.

-bien… estamos solos, no puedo hacerte nada yo solo, asi que solo platicaremos, ¿esta bien?...-dijo de forma tranquila.

-si…-dijo secamente, no le quedaba de otra mas que decir todo, si quería vivir para Itachi, tenia que hacer hasta lo imposible, y eso significaba poner en peligro su propia vida y la organización entera.

-bien… según tenemos entendido, te importa mucho al pequeño que te llevaste…-

-yo no me lo lleve…-

-¿Cómo esta eso?...-

-no se, yo solo lo compre en una subasta, me gusto el niño, me encariñe de el, es solo eso…-dijo en un tono triste al recordar a su pequeño azabache.

-se enamoro de el…-dijo en tono serio.

-si… lo amo tanto a mi pequeño Ita-chan…-dijo dando una sonrisa melancólica.

-mire… aremos un trato…-

-…-

-usted nos dice todo acerca de Akatsuki y le dejamos ver al pequeño Itachi… ¿de acuerdo?...-dicho esto, el mayo se le iluminaron un poco los ojos, quería saber cómo estaba su pequeño amante.

Una semana había pasado, Kisame eso fue lo que tardo en decir totalmente TODO lo que sabía de Akatsuki, era un trabajo difícil, ya que era enormemente largo el cuento que les daría, la familia Uchiha fue enterada de que el mayor quería ver al pequeño Itachi, Fugaku al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero al ver la cara de tristeza de su esposa, por ver que Itachi iba a empezar a llorar, no tuvo opción y lo llevo, pero él estaría con ellos, es la única condición que le dio a los policías, sin él, no vería a Kisame.

-Itachi!...-grito Kisame al ver a su pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos, el meno al verlo iba a correr para abrazarlo pero los guardias no lo dejaron, pero el menor se escabullo de los guardias, de un forma veloz y abrazo al mayor, el peli-azul le acariciaba el cabello, en ese momento lo traía suelto, como le gustaba a el, abrazar a ese cuerpo que fue dueño de sus fantasías y sueño durante una larga y amarga semana.

-Kisame-kun…-

-no llores, estoy bien… ya… ya paso…-dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte, los llevaron al lugar de visitas privadas, obviamente el padre de Itachi entro con ellos.

Entraron y sin darse cuenta de que el padre de Itachi estaba con ellos, se besaron tiernamente, el Uchiha mayor puso la cara aterrada, pensó lo peor en ese momento, hasta que vio que se separaron y el mayor le dio un beso en la frente.

-no puedo creer que seas un rarito…-dijo Fugaku cuando llegaron a su casa, Itachi estaba con un leve sonrojo y muy feliz.

-¿y eso que? Nadie manda al corazón padre…-dijo sin mirarle a la cara e irse a su habitación.

-pero… aun así, como puedes enamorarte de alguien así…-dijo ya muy enojado.

-Fugaku, ya déjalo… es solo un niño… se le pasara…-dijo comprensiva su madre.

-eso espero…-

La semana para el azabache fue lenta, ya que no pudo volver a ver a Kisame por ese tiempo, se había acostumbrado tanto al _"buenos días pequeño"_ y a la frase _"eres solo mío"_ se sentía solo, triste, había entrado en depresión que hasta el día de ayer había vomitado, lo peor, es que en ese preciso momento su madre se sentía horrible, la enfermedad le estaba dando duro, vomitar sangre, tos mucho mas fuerte, etc.…

Lo mas horrible que le pasó fue que se desmayo y no despertó hasta el día siguiente, estaba palida y débil, no podía darle el cariño que Itachi necesitaba en ese momento, asi que el menor se dijo asi mismo que protegería a su hermanito cuando ella ya no estuviera, que parecía que eso se hará dentro de poco.

-Kisame…-susurró y se quedo dormido.

Sin más que fuera, el mayor como el menor se querían ver, no querían estar sin el otro, de verdad a eso se le podría decir amor, en resumen, los dos se amaban y nada ni nadie los separara, la suerte estará en manos de Itachi, muy pronto, el piensa, que Kisame estará a fuera, con el y solo para el.

Las esperanzas son muchas, que hasta ya soñó que Kisame salió de la cárcel y se lo llevaba a vivir con el a su mansión y lo hacía suyo noche tras noche.

Era de madrugada, el menor despertó como por 5ta vez en la noche, sudando en frio, de nuevo… una horrible pesadilla le molesta la noche y su sueño. Se abrazo a sus piernas y empezó a llorar en silencio, esa pesadilla fue horrenda, soñó que su madre moría en un tiroteo, Kisame estaba de por medio quería salvarlo, una bala perdida de su padre le cayó a ella en lugar de a él y murió, Kisame volteo y su padre termino matándolo también.

Pero, lo bueno es que fue solo un sueño, lo peor, es que llevaba un buen rato escuchando unos golpes de piedrecillas en su ventana, se decidió a ver, la abrió quedito y salto un rubio de cabello largo, ojos azules, parecía estadounidense, pero cuando vio su cara vio que era japonés, era extraño ver a personas con ese tipo de cabello, tenia tapado un ojo con un fleco enorme.

-¿tu eres el mocoso Uchiha?...-dijo en un susurro.

-si, supongo…-dijo el menor algo confundido… ¿mocoso el?.

-llevo tratando de hablar contigo como por una semana entera… bien no me a quejar…-dijo como si nada.

-…-

-vine para hacerte un trato enorme…-dijo apoyándose en la pared, y echándole un vistazo a la habitación del menor.

-¿un trato?... ¿Cuál?...-le dio demasiada curiosidad, ese rubio podría ser un compañero de trabajo de Kisame, así que… el le podía ayudar a sacarlo de la cárcel.

-sacamos a Kisame de la cárcel y se largan o lo dejas ahí y te matamos por saber demasiado… decide…-dijo directamente, el menos se quedo en shock… así de directos eran los demás.

-…-

-decide rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo para estar aquí…-dijo ya enojado viendo por la ventana que un pelirrojo le mostro un reloj y le devolvió la seña con una desesperada y enojada.

-yo… no lo se…-dijo mas que asombrado.

-bueno… por esta semana estaré rondando tu casa, no por mucho… tienes esta semana para escoger… o Kisame o tu vida propia…-dijo sin mas y se fue rápidamente se escuchaban pasos hacia la habitación del menor.

-a… por cierto… me llamo Deidara…-dijo y salió por la ventana apresuradamente.

Había pasado ya tres días desde su encuentro con el rubio Deidara, peor… hace como una hora se desmayo y no había despertado su padre estaba desesperado el menor no reaccionaba y su madre se puso peor de lo que ya estaba, empezaba a vomitar sangre y a dolerle enormemente el pecho.

-mmm… -

-Itachi… despertaste… ¿te duele algo?...-dijo en tono preocupante el mayor.

-no, solo la cabeza… cuanto es que me quede así…-

-una hora aproximadamente hijo… ¿seguro de que te sientes bien?...-

-si… solo necesito ver a mi mamá…-dijo levantándose del sillón y yéndose hacia el cuarto de su querida y joven madre.

Toco tres veces y escucho a su madre diciéndole que pasara, el giro la manija y entro lentamente a la habitación.

-hijo… quiero pedirte algo… es importante que me ayudes con esto… ¿de acuerdo?...-el menor asintió, la azabache le tomo por la mejilla, la cual fue correspondida por el menor tocando su mano y dándole un ligero beso, para que empezara a salirse las lagrimas de tristeza.

-no llores por favor… se fuerte…-

-Okachan...-

-hijo, procura proteger a tu hermanito... de acuerdo...-decía la pobre madre en cama, pálida como la nieve, pero en este caso, parecía un muerto viviente. Para el menor no lo parecía, pare el seguía siendo la hermosa mujer la cual había vivido su infancia y su casi adolescencia, pero… un año sin ella si le afecto, como a el, como a la azabache.

-si… pero…. No me dejes por favor, ¡te lo ruego! ¡no me dejes!...-grito entre llantos y sollozos, se le estaba partiendo lo que le quedaba de corazón.

-pórtate bien… se buen niño con tu padre… se feliz… busca a esa persona que te hizo muy feliz en el tiempo que no estuve contigo…-dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa, débil, pero tierna.

-t-te lo p…prometo Okachan… buscare mi felicidad, como ayudare a Sasuke a buscar la suya…-dijo de forma triste y decidida, este era el tiempo de actuar, no había marcha atrás, _"creo que será mejor que acepte la oferta de Deidara"_ se dijo en sus adentros, el rubio le había propuesto el trato de su vida…

La libertad de Kisame por largarse del país y de sus negocios junto con el piel-azul.

Quien no aceptaría una oferta de tal grado, mas que necesitaba ayuda con un problemita, desde hace días no se ah sentido muy bien que digamos come demasiado por antojo, pero para después de un rato vomita todo, se sentía extraño, desde que los alejaron del mayor a estado muy… ¿mal? Supongo, porque a estado irritado, triste, enojado y hasta feliz. Pero lo mas extraño es que le ah estado doliendo la parte baja de su vientre.

-tú eres Uchiha Itachi, hijo de Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto, hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke… heredero de los bancos Uchiha y empresas… un hijo y hermano ejemplar… y el mejor niño que cualquier persona quisiera tener…-dijo tomándole de la mejilla suavemente.

El menor la abrazo.

-te quiero mami… no me dejes… onegai…-

La azabache no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos…. Y con una ultima lagrima, le dedico la ultima tierna sonrisa y palabra que solo ella podría decirle con tanto cariño, hablando maternalmente.

-eres mi orgullo… te amo mi niño….-

Cayó en un suspiro.

-… mami…. Yo también… gracias por haberme dado los mejores años de mi vida… ahora… yo procurare que siga siendo así…-

Flash back….

_Un pequeño niño azabache estaba en un enorme escritorio, pareciera que estuviera haciendo su tarea, pero era todo lo contrario, estaba dibujando para una persona en especial, se podía visualizar unos muy buenos trazos para la edad que tenia, 4 años, Uchiha Itachi… estaba dibujando a el y a sus padres, y el bebé como s se lo imaginaba._

_-Itachi… hijo que estas dibujando, mi niño…-se acerco una joven azabache con una pequeña barriguita que se notaba como unos 6 o 7 meses de gestación._

_-estoy dibujando a papá y a ti con mi hermanito y a mi…-dijo con ese tono infantil que todos tienen a muy corta edad, pero aun decía un poco de balbuceó al hablar, no tenía muy bien acostumbrado a hablar bien._

_-que lindo dibujas mi amor… lo pondremos en el escritorio de papá para que lo vea, ¿esta bien?...-_

_-tii…!...-la "S" no le iba bien, ni que decir de la "R"…. Emocionado fue a ponerle el dibujo a su padre en su escritorio._

_Entro sin pedir permiso, vio que su padre estaba checando unos documentos y se acerco sin hacer ruido muy curioso leyó lo que pudo, aun no dominaba bien el leer los documentos de su padre._

_-i.. ingresos d..de la… ash! Ingresos de la empresa Uchiha, papi pude decirlo…-le dijo muy emocionado al mayor, el cual se asusto al grito de este._

_-hijo no me asustes así…-_

_-gomenatsai…-dijo con la cabeza gacha._

_-es gomenasai…, trata de practicar tu habla, ¿de acuerdo?...-dijo dándole una sonrisa._

_-es…esta bien…-dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco._

_-¿Qué pasa?...-dijo de modo comprensivo._

_-te quiero enseñar un dibujo que histe hoy…-dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa, que hacia verlo hermosamente tierno._

_-enserio… me lo enseñas…-_

_-tii..-_

_El menor le dio el dibujo, el castaño le dio una vista rápida, le había gustado, Itachi tenia un poco de talento en el caso de dibujar cosas, o también pintar, era un poco despistado en lo que le decían, pero un genio al entenderle y hacerlas._

_-que buen dibujo…-_

_-verdad que si… mi pequeño es el mejor dibujando…-entro de repente la azabache con una lijera sonrisa._

_-mami…-el menor estaba en shock cuando vio a su madre._

_-¿Qué pasa?...-_

_-tienes algo rojo en tu boca…-el menor no sale de la sorpresa._

_-qu… sangre…-la azabache se asusto._

_-Mikoto… que… ¿Qué te pasa?...- la azabache se puso mucho mas pálida de lo de costumbre._

Fin flash back.

El menor salió de su casa sin avisar, vio que el rubio estaba recargado en la pared con un pelirrojo en la calle de enfrente, se dirigió hacia ellos, lo miraron indiferente y les hizo una seña de que lo siguieran, ellos no dijeron nada y lo hicieron, fueron directamente a la casa del menor.

-¿y bien? ¿te decidiste?...-

-si… saquen a Kisame de ese lugar en cambio me iré de aquí con el…-los dos mayores se miraron y sonrieron.

-bien… se ve que lo amas demasiado…. ¿verdad?...-dijo el pelirrojo dándole una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-si…-

-bien… Deidara avísale a todos…-el rubio asintió y se marcho del lugar.

-bueno… como ya estamos solos es hora de que te diga una cosa de Kisame antes de que te vayas con el esta misma noche de acuerdo…-no lo dijo en forma de pregunta como se lo imagino el menor, fue una afirmación, vio la decisión en los ojos del menor así que decidió proseguir.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?...-

-Kisame… a sido buscado por años, lavado de dinero, secuestros etc.-el menor lo vio indiferente –lo que no sabes, es que Kisame… si fue el que te secu….-

-lo se muy bien, el mismo me lo dijo… o al menos lo escuche entre pesadillas…-dijo con la mirada baja.

-Danna, Hidan y Kakuzu están listos… tenemos que irnos ya…-dijo el rubio llegando con un notable cansancio, había llegado corriendo.

-esta bien… vamos Uchiha…-el menor los siguió sin protestar, el quería que Kisame saliera de ahí como fuera, y si esa parte era sacar a Kisame en contra de la ley lo aria.

Llegaron y se posaron a un lado de la correccional, el mayor tenia insomnio, no tener al aroma de Itachi a su lado lo volvía loco, además de que no estaba comiendo muy bien que digamos, Namikaze Minato le había prometido que vería al menor muy pronto, pero ese pronto se le hacia una eternidad.

-y… ¿Cómo rayos piensan sacarlo?...-dijo el azabache ya muy confundido.

-presta atención niño, que Deidara es un experto con los explosivos…-por alguna razón el nombre de Deidara se le hizo demasiado familiar.

-voltea y observa niño, lo que mi arte de la explosión es capaz de hacer…-vio que una pared estaba una mini escultura, se le hizo muy extraño.

-usaras el "C2"…-dijo el pelirrojo muy tranquilo.

-si… Kisame no Danna, sabrá apreciar mi arte de una vez por todas…-dijo dando una sonrisa sádica, al menor le dio mucho miedo.

-no le hagas ningún daño a Kisame-san…-dijo el azabache enojado.

-no le hará daño, solo es un decir, explotara la pared para que Kisame salga de este lugar…-el menor lo vio aun desconfiado.

-pero… por favor no le hagan daño alguno…-dijo resignado.

-esta bien… Deidara empieza…-

-con gusto…. KATSU!...- grito y rápidamente los explosivos hicieron explosión.

La pared fue derribada, los escombros caían a montón, y se vio que el peli-azul estaba sorprendido, Itachi vio al mayor con unos ojos a los cuales se le querían escapar las lágrimas, Kisame corrió hacia afuera para abrazar a Itachi, el menor le correspondió, pero empezó a sonar las voces de los uniformados no se esperaron a escuchar.

-vámonos… rápido… no tardan en llegar…-

-¡¿Cómo que Kisame escapo?...-

-si, los infiltrados en la policía nos lo acaban de informar…-dijo serio un peli-naranja.

-mierda… ¿Cómo es posible que pudiera escapar?... solamente las personas que son capaces de….-paro en silencio, meditando unos segundo para enfurecerse mas. –Deidara… Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu… son los únicos que pueden salir de ese lugar en tan solo un minuto…-azoto un puño en el escritorio destrozando la parte golpeada, aun asi sangrando le importo poco, el tenia la ira hasta los talones.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres Madara?...-dijo el de pelo anaranjado con un semblante serio e indiferente.

-mata a Uchiha Itachi ante los ojos de Kisame, y para los demás… mata a las personas que ellos mas quieren…-dijo con la cara sádica y demasiado horrorosa, que hasta el hombre mas malo del mundo le daría miedo.

-vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo…-decía un albino con cara de fastidio.

-Madara ya se a de ver enterado de esto… ya debió mandar a Pein para que nos hiciera pagar…-dijo el moreno que no parecía japonés, parecía más bien musulmán, tenía casi toda su cara tapada e septo sus ojos, se veía que eran verdes fuerte.

-si… aparte, debió suponer que fue por Itachi por el cual me sacaron…-dijo el piel azul.

-el barco en el que se irán los llevara directo a otro país, el mas cercano… que viene siendo América, sin embargo, después deberán infiltrarse a otro que los llevara directamente a Inglaterra… el viaje durara unos 4 meses, nuestro amigo que los llevara es confiable su barco es el más rápido, igual al que los llevara a Inglaterra…-dijo confiado- aparte… de que espero que sepan hablar ingles… si no están muertos…-dijo volteando a ver a su compañero que bajo a toda prisa del barco.

-cuenta con ello…-dijo decidido Hoshigaki.

"_Kisame-san…"_

Subieron a toda prisa al barco, vieron que la policía empezó a tomar riendas contra sus ahora amigos, los tomaron y llevaron muy lejos de ahí, uno de los uniformador vio a la pareja en el barco y le trato de avisar a los demás pero fue alcanzado por una bala perdida del rubio y el pelirrojo.

-Kisame… ¿Cómo?...- dijo entre balbuceos.

-¿Cómo, que?...- dijo confundido al verlo en shock. Recordó.

"_yo vi a mucha gente morir de pequeño"_

-tranquilo… ¿si?, por favor… todo ya paso, de acuerdo, tienes que tranquilizarte pequeño…- dijo acariciándole el mentón un plantándole un beso.

-…-lo abrazo y se quedo dormido en sus brazos.

El mayor sabia que esto era un trauma mas para el azabache, por que no recordaba el maldito trauma, si el hubiera estado en ese maldito momento, hubiera matado al idiota que hizo sufrir a SU niño, el no hubiera sufrido tanto, ni con su madre _"pobre, porque tuvo que sufrir así"_ le dio depresión de un momento a otro, unos de los bucaneros del barco, le hizo una señal de que lo siguiera. El mayor asintió, y se llevo al menor en brazos, el otro lo miro raro, pero aun así siguieron.

Le mostro una habitación, el mayor entró en confianza. Había una especie de cama y recostó al menor en ella, escucho que hablaba dormido y quiso saber que decía.

-Madara… Uchiha… Kisame-san…-dijo quedamente entre sueños.

-…-

"_Madara… Uchiha"_ donde fue el lugar en donde escucho ese nombre…. Se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo resistir a gritar.

-¡Madara Uchiha! M-mi jefe!...- dijo ya entre balbuceos. Despertó al menor de un salto.

-¿!que pasa!...-grito el menor en shock al oír gritar a Kisame.

-Itachi… c-conoces a mi j-jefe…-dijo entre balbuceos.

-eh? No, no se quien es, pero… su voz se escucha como la de un familiar mío…-dijo mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿si? ¿a quien?...-dijo desesperado.

-a… a un tío… se llama Madara… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?...-dijo un poco tranquilo.

-Itachi… tu tío es mi jefe…-

-qu… no… no es cierto… mi tío Madara es la mejor persona, pero… el desapareció hace años, no es posible de que el sea…-dijo no muy convencido de lo que decía.

-aun así… Itachi… yo conozco de cara a cara a mi jefe, y el nos dijo su nombre hace poco… y ese era su nombre…-dijo pensativo, recordó el plan de Madara.

-pero… mi tío me quería mucho… porque me aria eso! El era más como mi padre que el mío propio!...-dijo alterado.

-Itachi… es porque el si lo es…-dijo casi en susurro.

-eh?...-

-me acabo de acordar de el plan de Madara… y tu venias incluido…-dijo un poco seco y con la mirada perdida.

-no te entiendo Kisame…-

-Madara le puso de nombre al plan "ojo de luna"…-

-…-

-mejor te digo todo antes de que te lo diga el mismo…-dijo en un tono triste.-Itachi… Madara es tu verdadero padre…-el menor entro en shock.

-qu…-

-entonces… solo me compraste a petición por el…-dijo perdiendo el brillo que tenia siempre que estaba con el mayor.

-si, pero… Itachi yo te amo como no tienes una idea…-

-entonces por que me dices esto!...-

-por lo mismo… si no te lo dijera seria peor, tu sabes que no vivimos en un mundo muy limpio que digamos…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales se veían suplicantes.

-…-

-El es el rey de los "Yakusas" de todo Japón… es el hombre mas sanguinario, pero sabia que tu "padre" no podía tener hijos para la herencia Uchiha, y naciste tu… la persona la cual te tuvo… no se quien sea… pero, lo que se cuando recién entre a Akatsuki es que, Madara te adoraba… una vez te trajo a ti de pequeño… pero ese día fue el cual fuiste entregado a Fugaku…-paro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?...-

-Iban a matarte… y como yo era nuevo no sabia del todo que hacer, me iba a acercar cuando el hombre que estaba ahí te apunto con una pistola… Madara cayo en depresión, la única manera de protegerte seria dándole lo que quería, y eso era la muerte de el mismo, pero entro Fugaku preocupado, el estaba recién casado con tu "madre" y vio que Madara lo tenían sujetado unos tipos, aprovecho la oportunidad cuando el tipo estaba distraído y… apuñalo al hombre por detrás con una pistola… pero te tomo y se fue del lugar…-tomo aire y lo miro. –Madara al quererte encontrar no lo logro, y uno de los guardias le dijo que vieron a Fugaku con un pequeño bulto…-cayo.

-fue entonces que lo conocí a los 5 años, ¿verdad?...-el mayor asintió.

-Madara vio que tu estabas con Fugaku y quería venganza, pero tu crecías y crecías, y se acerco demasiado a ti… pero vio que te empezabas a parecer a Fugaku… y te odio…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?...-

-por que, tenias ese mismo tono pretencioso de el… y no solo en carácter si no en cuerpo…-el menor le miro extraño.-se que no me entiendes (nadie entiende) pero, por alguna razón te odia…-

-mi verdadero padre… me odia… no me importa…-dijo en tono alentador.

-…?-

-con tal de estar a tu lado me conformo… tu me das el cariño que necesito, por que se que tu me amas, y yo daría la vida por ti…-el mayor le interrumpió dándole un beso en los labio, fue tierno al principio, después se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión y amor, el mayor coloco al menor sobre la cama y el arribe del menor.

-porque… _**eres solo mío…**_-dijo e hizo que el menor sonriera y lo abrazara por el cuello.

Las semanas pasaban y los dos no se separaban, pero, el menor se empezó a sentir un poco mal, mareos y vomitar. El mayor pensó que se debía a que le mareaban los barcos, o algo por el estilo, pero el menor le dijo que ya llevaba así como por unos dos meses, se le hizo muy extraño, irían con un doctor llegando al extranjero, uno el cual el mayor conocía muy bien, vio que el menor se desmayaba en sus brazos, y se alarmo, pidió un poco de agua, se la trajeron y trato de despertar al menor, pero no respondía, le tomo el pulso, era un poco débil, lo cargo y lo llevo a su habitación y lo recostó, se sentó aun lado de la cama tomándole de la mano, se estaba preocupando mucho, lo bueno es que ya solo faltaban dos semanas para llegar al extranjero.

-por favor… ¿Qué te estará pasando Ita?...-

Y las semana pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían llegado al puerto de California, Nueva España. Se podía ver a los negros que cargaban miles de cajas con ¿oro? Vio a los indígenas pidiendo limosna y a otros vendiendo artesanías, al menor le dio un poco de tristeza como trataban a los morenos y negros, les insultaban, o eso creía escuchar, no les entendía ni "J" de lo que decían, el idioma era extraño, un poco parecido al latín pero no tanto.

_-te podréis quitar de aquí indio infernal…-_vio que le grito un blanco al vendedor que estaba sentado en la calle con pleno solazó. ( lo siento por las que son españolas si leen esto, estoi en este tema en mi clase de historia ñ.ñUu pero asi es la cruda realidad de esa epoca…)

-Kisame-san…-

-mande…-

-tratan muy mal a las personas me da miedo…-dijo en tono triste.

-lo se, pero… tenemos que caerles bien o nos criticarían, por cierto, como somos japoneses debemos actuar como tal…-dijo viendo, que las personas se le quedaban viendo mucho.

-a… ¿Qué te refieres con eso?...-

-los kimonos…-

-aah..-

Vieron que un señor rubio se es acercaba y haciendo una reverencia los recibió, los dos hicieron la misma reverencia, el señor no supo cómo hablarles, así que hablo en un perfecto ingles, que para buena fortuna de los dos si le entendieron y siguieron con su camino, se dirigieron a una carrosa, que tenia para moverla dos caballos blancos como la nieve y se podían visualizar que eran finos.

-_disculpe, pero me podría decir el nombre del menor_…-dijo de repente el rubio.

-Uchiha Itachi… sir…-dijo en tono ególatra y superior.

Siguieron el camino por el sendero y teminaron el recorrido en una gran mansión, el menor la mro asombrado y vio a unos adolescentes jugando a atraparse, pero eran niños ricos, y vio que a los niños indígenas los tenían aislados, también a un niño blanco como ellos estaba sentado viéndolos jugar con una cara triste.

-pobres…-dijo en su habla, el rubio lo miro extraño y vio a los niños jugando.

-_creo que le gustaría jugar con los jóvenes ¿cierto?...-_dijo seguro, el menor lo miro y le afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde están?...-

-Madara… se fueron… no hay rastros de ellos en ninguna parte de todo Japón, es como si se los tragara la tierra…-dijo el peli-naranja.

-… maldita sea… tengo que encontrarlos antes de que sea tarde…-

Salió de la carrosa fue con los jóvenes, ellos se detuvieron en un insante al verlo, le miraron raro y el les dedico una sonrisa, y pensó un momento como hablar, si latín o ingles, mejor latín.

-_disculpen, bueno quisiera preguntar que si puedo jugar con ustedes…-_dijo amablemente, los otros le miraron mal y le devolvieron con su aire de superioridad.

-_por supuesto que no, que piensas… que jugaríamos con un extranjero que ni sabe hablar nuestro idioma… es mejor que te vayas…-_le dijo de manera grosera y hostil.

-maldito…-dijo en susurro y se dirigió a los jóvenes que estaban sentados… -_¿que les pasa?...-_

-_eh… nada… es solo que ellos no me dejan jugar a mi por que me dicen sangre sucia…-_

-_no entiendo, si eres como ellos no?...-_

_-díselos tu… solo porque ellos si nacieron en España se creen los dueños de todo…-_dijo en un tono triste y apagado.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?...-_

_-Miguel… y mi demás nombre es largo…-_dijo dándole una sonrisa amable.

_-yo soy Itachi… amm soy niponji…(_esa es la forma en ke los japoneses de dicen a ellos mismos japoneses XD)_ gusto en conocerte, Miguel-kun…-_dijo en tono divertido.

-Itachi es hora de irnos!...- grito el piel-azul que e verlo interactuando con los jóvenes extranjeros se le hizo tierno y no midió el tiempo, apenas y podían llegar al próximo barco que los llevaría a Inglaterra.

-_bueno… adiós Miguel-kun… espero volver a verte algún día…-_

_-yo también Ita-chi…-_dijo en tono divertido, se le hacía raro decir un nombre como ese.

Fue directo a donde se encontraba Kisame y le miro dudoso, le dijo que iban a llevarlo con el doctor de la ciudad, el menor puso los ojos como platos, no quería ir con el doctor, por alguna razón le daba pavor al solo escuchar medicina.

-bien creo que ya se cual es el problema… y creo que no les va a gustar nada…-dijo el doctor, el cual era asiático.

-¿Qué le pasa a Itachi, doctor?...-

-bueno… han escuchado hablar de los donceles?...-dijo el pelinegro un poco extraño.

-si… ¿Qué pasa?...-

-pues… señor Hoshigaki… Itachi esta… embarazado…-

No era la respuesta que pensó, el se imagino que era que Itachi era un estilo de doncel y que se acabaría con solo unas medicinas, pero… esto era demasiado… iba… iba a hacer padre… lo que nunca creyo que podría ser gracias al gran amor que le tenia al menor y sobre todo por que el menor es… un hombre… pero esto… ¡Es mejor!.

-mierda…-dijo el menor al ver a Kisame que entro en una especie de trance.

-voy… voy a ser padre…-dijo casi en susurro.

-eso me temo Hoshigaki-sama…-

Habían llegado a donde estaba el barco, Kisame aun no salía del trance y el azabache ya se estaba preocupando, a como se comportaba el mayor, para él, quería decir que no es lo que quería, si no que sin distracciones ni nada mas, por eso es era SUYO y de nadie más, creo que el mayor solo lo quería para estar para el sin las interrupciones de un monstruo escandaloso, como solía llamar a su hermanito Sasuke…

-Kisame-san…-llamo como por veinteava vez en todo el recorrido, y como se lo esperaba… sin respuesta.

-…-

-lo sabia…. Me odias…-dijo en susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué?... lo siento… es que… no lo e podi…. ¡voy a ser padre!...-dijo ya espantado, digo, mas bien espantando a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, lo vieron raro e hizo como disimulo que se había pegado con algo, la gente se fue por donde vino.

-Ita-chan… por dios… me vas hacer padre… nunca pensé que lo seria…-dijo ya arriba en el barco.

-entonces… ¿no me hablabas por que estabas procesándolo?...-dijo en un pequeño puchero.

-si… jeje lo siento… oh! Ven acá!...- lo cargo y lo besuqueo sin importar quien lo viera, y nadie lo hizo.

-aah! Kisame…. Me… me voy a correr…-

-aguanta solo un poco mas Ita-chan….-dijo el mayor de forma seductora.

-aaaah!... no tan fuerte…-se quejo el azabache.

El mayor dio la ultima embestida y termino dentro del menor, cayeron dormidos, Kisame se puso a un lado del menor para descansar un rato y mirarse a los ojos, ninguno de los dos podían creer que lo que tanto habían querido, se les estaba cumpliendo en este mismo momento.

Había pasado como una hora, eso bastara para que descansaran, esa noche ellos iban a disfrutar como nunca, estaban de fiesta, literalmente, como iba a venir un pequeño producto de su amor, como no celebrarlo, y haciendo el amor, que fue de esa forma de cómo lo concedieron, asi, seria la forma mas justa, según ellos, de celebrar.

-Kisame…-

-despertaste…-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa?...-dijo débilmente, se sentía muy cansado.

-¿lo hacemos otra vez?...-el menor quedo en estado de shock.

-…¿Qué? Otra vez… no se… .Uu Kisame ya lo hicimos…-dijo con una gotita en su cien.

-si, pero otra… que tu sabes que no me conformo con una sola vez…-dijo de manera picara.

-bueno… em… es… ta bien…-dijo de manera dudosa.

El mayor levanto al menor de la cama y lo coloco arriba de sus piernas, Itachi aun seguía desnudo por la vez anterior y se sonrojo mucho, parecía un tomate. El mayor le pareció adorable esa expresión, lo beso, era uno tierno que se paso a uno fogoso y después a pasar por uno muy apasionado, empezaron a besarse de lengua en donde Kisame era el dominante, el azabache se dejaba besar, pero obvio el también participaba, el nunca se debe quedar atrás.

-amm…-gimió entre besos el menor.

Se unieron mucho mas profundo, para que su beso durada tanto empezaron a respirar un poco mas por la nariz, lo cual les hizo efecto y no se les iba el aire como para que se separaran rápido, lo cual los dos agradecieron muy bien. Kisame no podía creer que, estaba con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, si, como había dicho, conoció al menor cuando era un recién nacido, el se acababa de unir, mas bien lo metieron a la fuerza. Vio ese bultito sonrojadito y hermoso, con sus pestañas enchinadas y lisas, cabello entre quebradizo ya que aun era muy pequeño, blanco, muy blanco el pequeño sonrojo que tienen los bebés al ser concebidos y dándole ese aire de ternura, sin duda a Kisame se le hizo encantador, y mas que su jefe lo dejo cargar.

El menor dio una risita y una sonrisa encantadora, que hizo que Kisame se diera cuenta que, había un mundo muy malo, y que ese pequeño bebé podría sufrir, y bien que tuvo razón. Itachi había sufrido mucho, parece que vio una guerra o no recuerda bien que, pero vio a personas internamente trastornadas mentalmente matando a la gente inocente.

-Kisame…-

Salió de sus pensamientos. El menor le estaba llamando por que hace rato que se separaron y el mayor se le había quedado viendo con una sonrisa, pero realmente estaba recordado como era de bebé.

-Daisuki… Ita-chan…-

-yo también te amo…-

Se dieron un beso rápido, el mayor empezó a besuquear el cuello del menor y a acariciar su pierna, vio que el azabache daba pequeños suspiros y sonrió, empezó a lamer todo el cuello para pasar a sus hombros, besándolos y mordiendo ligeramente, hacia que el menor diera mas suspiros.

Dejo un chupetón el cual decía "_**esto es exclusivamente mío, no lo toques o morirás" **_.

Los dos empezaron a excitarse, mas el mayor al ver el sonrojo y la cara de excitación del menor, quien no lo haría. Bajo un poco mas y empezó a estimular los pezones del menor, oh! Como sabían a chocolate esos botoncitos rosas que tanto le hacían ver tan delicado, ya que el rosa que tenía era rosa pastel muy claro.

Los mordía y chupaba, el menor empezó a gemir muy sonoramente, eso hizo que Kisame aumentara su excitación al máximo, el menor pudo sentir como el miembro del mayor crecía y se pegaba a su trasero, y haciendo que gimiera mas.

Acostó al menor en la cama y se poso arriba de él, empezó a estimular el miembro del menor, eso sí que lo excito a el mas, Itachi vio que solo le hacía a él, le quito la mano de ahí y de una fuerza escondida tumbo al mayor a la cama, no completamente solo hizo que se sentara, el le beso en la boca y luego en el cuello, empezó a hacer un camino de besos por el torso hasta llegar al miembro, el cual necesitaba atención inmediata.

Lo tomo por las dos manos y lo empezó a lamer, primero solo la punta, luego todo lo demás, tocaba la punta del miembro con un dedo apretando el toque y haciendo que el mayor gimiera, le dolía por la excitación, quien dijo que complacerse era fácil.

-Kisame… ¿te gusta?...-dijo seductoramente.

-claro… me fascina…-dijo lujuriosamente.

El menor sonrió lujurioso y siguió con su trabajo, empezó a chupetear la punta para pasar a metérsela en la boca, el piel-azul gimió lo más fuerte que pudo, tomo al menor de la cabeza e hizo que metiera mas a su boca, empezó el vaivén, el menor lo hacia como podía, chéquense de que Kisame la tenia enorme e Itachi la boca muy pequeña.

El mayor se corrió en la boca del azabache.

-Kisame…-dijo entre gemidos, se trago todo el semen.

-jeje… como me encanta verte así… me excita demasiado…-dijo muy lujuriosamente.

-¿enserio?...-dijo con el aire seductor que aprendió estando en la casa del mayor.

-si…

El mayor levanto de la barbilla al menor y lo llevo directamente a su boca, el beso que se dieron fue lujurioso y fogoso, muy al gusto del mayor.

-bien, sube a mis piernas… quiero que aprendas una nueva posición…-acto dicho, el menor acato.

Itachi, primero no entendió, pero vio que el mayor lo empezó a penetrar en esa posición, ya supo que hacer, el mismo empezó a moverse, no le importo no estar preparado, el quería ser poseído de una buena vez.

-amm!... no pensé que fuera tan problemático…-dijo el menor, al ver el sobre esfuerzo que hacía para poder moverse.

-jeje… demo… si lo estás haciendo bien… me encanta verte en esa posición….-dijo lujurioso el mayor al ver la cara de excitación del menor.

-enserio?...-dijo mostrando una cara seductoramente tierna.

-si…-

En unas cuantas mas estocadas, el mayor se corrió dentro del azabache, de nuevo.

La noche fue eterna, los dos demostrándose cuanto se amaban entregándose uno al otro, ellos eran como una combinación mística, es como si Kisame fuera el océano y el, él fuego, aunque separados son buenos, pero juntos son mas (lo vi en tom y Jerry XD), eran tan únicos los dos, que separarse era lo único que no deseaban y menos con el bebé que viene en camino.

y…

Con un simple te amo, es mas que suficiente para los dos.

_Continuara…._

La noche había pasado, aun que daba mucho mar por el cual recorrer, ¿Quién dijo que viajar en barco era rápido?, lo máximo que tardarían, según el capitán, era de 2 meses, ellos podrían esperar, pero querían que su hijo naciera en tierra firme, en un momento pensaron, _"que bueno que aun queda tiempo"_ y decidieron subir.

Llegar a Inglaterra no iba a ser tarea fácil, ¿Por qué?, por solo una simple cosa, piratas, no, no eran feos con barbas, si no (como vi una foto de la pintura de un pirata parecía gay XD) eran finos, como si fueran de la alta sociedad, pero sus bucaneros si eran sucios y lo demás, llegarían al puerto de España, pero luego de tomar otro medio de transporte llegarían a Inglaterra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Después de tanto estar de viaje en barco, que no eran lo únicos que estaban, habían miles de personas, muchas eran de la alta sociedad, con sus esclavos negros y morenos, a Itachi eso le repugnaba. En Japón nunca se ah visto eso, serian súbditos del señor feudal, pero nunca tendrían esclavos, y menos el, que es de la alta sociedad, veía que esos tipos se levantaban el cuello como si valieran tanto.

Valían un carbón, ni eso, no valían absolutamente nada.

-Que asco…-

-¿Qué pasa? Tienes ganas de vomitar?...-

-no…-miro hacia el mar.-simplemente, me da asco esas personas… se creen dioses… y ni dioses son, como me aborrece estas personas…-

-umm… creo que a ti te da asco, pero, asi es su cultura, recuerda, nosotros somos otra, y somos personas respetables y que respetamos, tenemos honor, que el señor feudal nos marca cada vez que hay una celebración…-

-hablas de la voluntad de fuego… ¿verdad?...-

-si… toda persona lo tiene, hasta nosotros…-

-¿Akatsuki?...-

-si…-le dijo tiernamente para acariciarle la cabeza y darle un beso.

-¿ni quien lo pensaría Kisame?...- lo miro, el piel azul vio que tenia un brillo especial esos ojos, ese brillo, no lo había notado, ni cuando lo conoció. Ese brillo era nuevo.

-tu siempre sabras….- lo abrazo por detrás – que….- le dio un beso en la mejilla- eres solo mio….-

**Largo no? xD resivo review y tomatazos, creo que también unas amenazas y bombas pero esta bien, perdón por la ortografía se que es horrible, esto lo escribi cuando tenia 13 xD ahora 3 años después lo veo xDLOL**

**Matta nee tebayo!**


End file.
